


Slipping Away

by spikesredqueen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesredqueen/pseuds/spikesredqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow feels the world slipping away from her. (Season 5, Episode “The Gift")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Away

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Season 5, Episode “The Gift"
> 
> Beta: Okdeanna

The floor fell beneath her feet, leaving a lingering void of blackness. It swallowed her whole, leaving no shadows or light. Just nothingness. The air, silent. Her breath and heart beat are the only sounds she can hear. 

Willow broke down in her lover’s arms, weak and barely able to stand. Her eyes transfixed on the blonde’s lifeless body, lying on a pile of rubble with an almost peaceful look on her features. Sobs come quick and hard, her fingers digging into Tara’s arms as she tries to keep herself from falling into the darkness which evaded her.

Never would she see her best friend again. Never would Willow be able to tell her exactly how she felt. Buffy was so much more than she had known. She was everything Willow wanted to be.

All the things Willow wasn't. 

As much as Willow cared for Tara, her heart lied with the fallen warrior at her feet. The chosen one who sacrificed herself for the world, a world which no longer held any light for Willow.

Buffy was gone. 

Everything else withered away.


End file.
